Hunt You Down
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Inspired by the song made by Saliva. David has seen a lot of things that he can easily brush off, but seeing Alex beaten up and broken down, that is something that he can't easily ever forget. And to tessa411, yes, finally.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hope that you like this. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

**Justin was sitting in his living room, doing his homework. His parents were down at the sandwich shop that they owned, and his little brother Max was with them. All that was left to be accounted for was his sister Alex. She went over to her boyfriend's Dean's, probably to break up with him. He doesn't know all of the facts, and he preferably left that alone.**

**Justin looked up, and saw his sister, Alex come in the front door, and this time, she was wearing a pair of snglasses she didn't leave the house with.**

"**New fashion sense, Alex?" Justin joked, referring to the glasses.**

"**No." Alex shot back. She closed the door, and walked towards her room. **

"**What's wrong?" Justin asked his sister.**

"**Nothing! Just leave me alone, okay!?" Alex shrieked. Justin was shocked and taken aback by her sudden outburst. Alex went into her room, and slammed the door. She took off her glasses, and stared at herself in the mirror.**

_**David would have never have done this to me. **_**Alex thought. **_**David wold have never have laid a hand on m, he actually loves me. **_**Alex put her hand up towards her swollen eye. She remembered just how she got that eye... **

**ONE HOUR EARLIER...**

"_**Dean, I have something to tell you." Alex said sitting next to him.**_

"_**Sure, Russo, what's up?" Dean said.**_

"_**I still have some feelings for my ex-boyfriend, David." Alex said silently.**_

"_**That loser?" Dean chuckled. "What does he have that I don't?"**_

"_**Heart, for one." Alex said, getting kind of angry. "Look, he is a really nice guy, and you don't have to put him down like that!"**_

_**That is when it happened. Alex turned around to grab her purse, but Dean grabbed her arm. When she snatched it away, Dean responded with his right hand, knocking her to the floor.**_

**Alex looked at herself in the mirror, and she knew that most of this was her fault. She had let the most perfect guy go, and now her present boyfriend was an abusive jerk. She needed help, and she knew that he was the only one to go to.**

**How will he take what has happened to her, she asked herself.**

"**Alex, what's going on?" Justin asked from behind her. Alex quickly put back on her sunglasses, and faced him.**

"**Nothing's wrong, why?" Alex said sweetly. **

"**Alex, look, is there anything yo want to tell me?" Justin asked with a hint of concern. She looked away, and silently said, "No."**

**Justin calmly smiled, and said, "Okay, I am here if you need to." Justin walked away, feeling a little more than uneasy. Alex watched him leave, and she threw herself on her bed. She began to cry uncontrollably. She was trapped in a loveless relationship, and there was no way out.**

**Or was there?**

**AN: Okay, stay tuned for more!**


	2. Cover

**AN: We see Alex's behavior take a little turn, and it concerns the people who love her.**

**Chapter Two: Cover**

**Justin was at his locker, trying to get ready to go home, but his thoughts kept on turning to his sister. Her behavior suggested that something was going on with her, but she wouldn't say what exactly what it was, or who was bothering her. This really had Justin worried. He knew that he had to do something to help her, but what?**

"**Justin." A voice called. He turned around, and saw that Lynn, David's little sister, was standing behind him.**

"**Yeah?" He said in a distracted tone.**

"**Alright, I'll bite." Lynn began. "Something is obviously wrong with Alex. When I asked her about was wrong with her, she all but freaked out on me."**

"**Look, I am her brother, and I'll find out what's going on." Justin said, "Besides, with my parents out of town, I am pretty much in charge of both Alex, and Max."**

"**Alright, just tell me if you hear anything." Lynn said leaving.**

**Justin nodded as she left. He then wondered, if it had something to do with Dean perhaps...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alex was thrown against the wall, her back tingling with pain upon impact as she slumped to the floor in pain and fear of her abusive boyfriend.**

"**Get up, you look pathetic." Dean said, towering over her. Alex couldn't look into his eyes, which were full of hate and anger. Dean grabbed her by the collar, and brought her to her feet.**

"**If I find out that yo are still talking to that piece of garbage David, I'll kill you, you understand me?" Dean said in a murderous tone. Alex, looking into his eyes, and knowing that he is telling the truth, slowly nodded, as obediently as she was forced to do. **

"**Good." Dean said, letting her go. "Now get out of here, you disgust me." Alex grabbed, her purse, and ran out of his front door, sprinting towards her house, crying the whole way back.**

**AN: Look, sorry for the brief chapter, I just wanted to get that out of the way. Next time, David and Dean face off again. R&R for more.**


	3. Broken

**AN: David and Dean get into it again, and Alex pays for it, big time.**

**Chapter Three: Broken**

**Alex and Lynn were sitting in her living room, watching tv together. Lynn had this uneasy feeling about Alex the whole time she was there. David left to go get them something to eat while Louis and Villo were out running errands of their own. Lynn watched as Alex looked at her watch and out towards the rainy streets. **

"**What's wrong?" Lynn asked in a impatient voice. Alex looked back to her friend.**

"**Nothing, I am just wondering where David is." Alex said, looking back towards the window. Lynn has had enough of this.**

"**Alright, what's up?" Lynn asked. "For the past few days, you have been acting really weird and down right depressed. Justin and I know it. What is going on?"**

"**Nothing okay!?" Alex said shrieking. "Just drop it!"**

"**It's Dean, isn't it?" Lynn said in a low tone. Alex looked away, and began to cry. Lynn placed a friendly hand onto her shoulder, and began to dig deeper.**

"**Alex, is he hitting you?" Lynn asked concerned. Alex slowly nodded her head, yes.**

"**Please don't tell David." Alex said. "I'm afraid of what he might do." **

"**He's going to kill him when he finds out." Lynn said. "So what are we going to do?" **

"**Just pretend everything is all right, for me. Please?" Alex asked sweetly.**

**Lynn looked at her, and reluctantly agreed. She knew that David was going to find out about this, and the sooner, the better.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**David was calmly walking back to his house with food in hand. He was right around the corner, then he ran into the devil himself.**

**Or in this case Dean. Walking with Alex on his shoulder, who looked a little more than uncomfortable.**

"**Well, love birds, where are you going?" David said, trying to be friendly. In reality, Dean and David hated each other, and Dean was a little more than scared of David, and why shouldn't he be?**

"**We are just heading home." Dean said. "I figured I should walk her home, seeing as it wold be something that a good boyfriend would do." David realized that was a friendly shot at him, but he decided to let it go and walk away.**

**He would soon regret it, however. As soon as he was ot of sight, Dean took Alex into an alley, and slapped her.**

"**What in the hell where you doing at his house!?" Dean said angrily.**

"**Nothing, I swear!" Alex said. Dean didn't buy it. Alex continued to back up while Dean advanced on her. She was cornered, and soon enough, she was in really big trouble... **

**AN: Read and review for more!!**


	4. Turmoil

**AN: Nothing to say, just read and enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Turmoil**

**David was on his bed, watching TV. He had this nagging feeling that something was wrong, but his Jagan eye couldn't detect what it was though. Alex seemed to be sort of uncomfortable in Dean's presence whenever they were out in public. He knew something was wrong, but what? David shrugged off his feelings, and closed his eyes. Unaware of the danger that Alex is in, he went to sleep without a care in the world.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lynn was sitting on the couch in the living room, when her cell phone rang. She picked it up, and saw that it was Justin calling her, shrugging, she picked it up, and answered.**

"**Yeah, Justin." Lynn answered.**

"**Is Alex there?" Justin asked, worry heavy in his voice. "I tried calling her, but I got no answer."**

**Lynn eyes went wide when she realized what might have just happened.**

"**Justin, Dean came by and got her." Lynn said. There was a long silence between them.**

"**Lynn, do you think that Dean, you know, did something to her?" Justin asked.**

"**That is exactly what I am thinking." Lynn said. " We have to go and look for her."**

"**Alright, swingg by here, and we will go looking together." Justin said. Lynn nodded, and hung up the phone. She just prayed for David's sake, that she was alright, wherever she was.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Help me...**_

**David bolted up. That was Alex's voice, but it was so weak, and she sounded like she was barely alive.**

_**David please, I...need you. I need your help...**_

**David didn't think twice. He ran out of his house, and bolted up the street, trying to find her in the pouring rain. He used his Jagan to find her, and it led him to an alley where he had passed her and Dean earlier in the day. He ran into the alley, and saw her. She was unconscious, lying on the ground in a fetal position. David was in shock. She had bruises, and her clothes were torn and she had cuts and blood all over her.**

**David took ot his phone, and dialed his sister. "Lynn, it's me. Look, I found Alex in a real bad way. Look, grab Justin and Max and meet me at home. Bye."**

**David scooped up the battered girl, and began to carry her back to his place.**

"**Alex, it's going to be all right. I got you now." David whispered as he held her close. The rain hit them at a steady pace as he carried her home. He still had no idea what in the hell happened to her. **


	5. Haven

**AN: David finds Alex in a real bad way. Now he finds out what Dean has been doing to Alex, and boy does it ever hit the fan.**

**Chapter Five: Haven**

**Justin, Max, and Lynn were sitting in Louis' living room, While Louis and Villo were anxious to find out what was going on, they had a really big problem to see to. They all just stared at each other, anxious to find out just what in the hell was going on.**

"**Okay, would you mind telling us just what in the hell is going on?" Louis asked.**

"**Alex is being beaten up by her boyfriend, Dean." Lynn said. Villo and Louis shared a glance, and looked back at them.**

"**Ever since she went by Dean's that one day, everything seems to be happening to her." Justin said. "I had a suspicion that something was happening to her, but Lynn telling me was the thing that told me that I was spot on."**

"**So, what now?" Max asked, curiously.**

"**Dean's going to be dealt with, that is for certain." Louis said. "David is going to kill him, that's for sure, but even I admit that slime like Dean deserves to be punished, but death isn't the way to do so. David has to know about this, though"**

**Justin and Max, along with Lynn reluctantly agreed with the man. Now the room felt eery and fell upon deaf silence as they awaited the return of David and Alex. Almost everyone in the room jumped when they heard a loud thunk, coming from the front door. Louis was the one to answer the door, and everyone heard his exclamation.**

"**Jesus, David. What in the hell happened?" **

**Everyone looked up, anad saw a rain soaked David with Alex cradled in his arms, walk sullenly into the living room. Justin and Max were immediately at David's face, asking him just what happened to their sister. It wasn't until David calmly laid her into his bed, covered her up, and closed his door, that he actually spoke since he arrived home.**

"**Dean did this." David said in a really scary tone, like he was going to do something. **

"**David, buddy, calm down." Villo said. "I want to payback this creep too. Let's just sit back, and clear our heads."**

"**I'll have my head clear, when I hold his in my hands." David said calmly. Louis took a deep breath before he spoke.**

"**Look, she's safe now, what we need to do is plan our next move." Louis said.**

"**We are going to head home, and if her condition changes, tell us." Justin said, before he and Max left, Justin and David shook his hand. Justin knew that David was going to take care of this. Justin smiled as he and Max left. David went back into his living room, and threw himself on the couch. David's eye's went to the door of his room, where Alex slept. Lynn knew what was on her brother's mind.**

"**Go on, we'll be fine." She said, patting his back. David smiled, and walked into his room. Villo, Louis, and Lynn smiled softly at each other. She was back into good hands now. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**David watched as Alex slept peacefully in his bed. David never got the reason why she looked so beautiful when she slept. He knew that he loved her with all of his heart. David calmly got up, and went over to the young sleeping wizard. He calmly brushed some of the hair out of her face, and before he could move his arm, Alex latched on to it, preventing him from leaving. David let out a small grumble, and sat on the floor. He knew that he was going to be sleeping here tonight. But he didn't mind, he did love her after all.**

**AN: Awww. Next time, Justin and David confronts Dean and his crew. Enjoy. **


	6. Calm Before The Storm

**AN: Enjoy the sweetness of this chapter.**

**Chapter Six: Calm Before The Storm**

**After somehow managing to get his hand free of Alex's grasp, David sat in a chair in the corner of his room while Alex slept peacefully in his bed. He wanted to make sure that she was alright, because he loved her, plain and simple. He wanted Dean to pay for what he was doing to his girl. He wanted him to feel the pain that she was feeling. David knew that something was wrong with her, but he had no idea what it was. David had to get some sleep, but he didn't want to leave her side. He made himself comfortable, and closed his eyes. Right before he fell asleep, however...**

"**David, where are you going? Don't leave me..." David bolted up, and saw that Alex was tossing and turning, also talking in her sleep. David got up, and walked to her side, concerned about her.**

"**Alex, Shh. You are dreaming." David said calmly. Alex calmly opened her eyes, and saw David's smiling and comforting face. Alex sat up, and looked around. She then realized that she wasn't in her room, but she was in David's. She gave him a smile before asking, "David, where am I?"**

"**You are in my room." David said quietly. "I found you in a dark alley, barely conscious. Dean beat you up pretty badly. How are you feeling?"**

"**Like my brain is about to jump out of my skull." Alex said. "I need some new clothes, and a shower. Sorry about your sheets by the way." **

"**No problem." David said. "You go on and take a shower, and I will get you some clothes to wear."**

"**Thanks." Alex said sweetly as she went into his bathroom and closed his door.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**What am I doing? **_**Alex thought as the warm water hit her body. **_**David is so sweet to me and even though I hurt him in the worst possible way, he is always there for me when I need him the most. Why? Because he loves me, unlike Dean who I ran to because I broke it off with David, and now Dean smacks me around. So, here I am in the arms of the man who loves me. David is the one I belong with, not Dean.**_

**Alex turned off the water, and stepped into the steam filled bathroom. She saw that David had left some sweat pants and a t-shirt on the counter for her. She put them on, tied her hair into a ponytail, and walked out to join him. Alex looked up, and saw that he was sound asleep on his bed. Alex smiled as she laid herself beside him, and calmly went to sleep, with the one she held dear right beside her.**

**David briefly looked up, and saw Alex sleeping right next to him. He realized that in order for them to be truly happy, Dean need to be dealt with. David would do anything to protect Alex, and he might just have to do that.**

**AN: Next time, Dean get's hunted like the dog he is, but not before making an attempt on someone close to David. Who will it be? R&R to find out! **


	7. Hunt You Down

**AN: Short chapter this time. Dean gets hunted like the dog he is, but he pays a visit to Alex, first...**

**Chapter** **Seven: Hunt You Down**

**David awoke to the smell of Alex sleeping right next to him. It was early in the morning, and Louis and Villo were long gone. He realized that it was a Saturday, and decided to let her sleep. Hungry, the wolf demon strolled into the kitchen. His sister was gone to her Saturday detention, go figure. So, it was just her and David, alone. David sat on the couch, and began flipping through the channels. He looked up, and saw Alex standing there, smiling sleepily.**

"**Hey." Alex said smiling sweetly. **

"**How are you feeling?" David said smiling. **

"**Fine. Thanks for the clothes." Alex said, sitting next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, calmly listening to his heartbeat.**

"**So, what's up?" David asked. Alex calmly.**

"**Nothing, I just want to stay here with you. You always make me feel comfortable when I really need it." Alex said. "I just want to stay here in your arms."**

"**Fine with me, Alex." David said, wrapping his arms around her. Just as they were getting comfortable, David's phone rang.** **He looked at the number, and saw that it was Lynn calling. David grudgingly answered the cell phone.**

"**Yeah, alright. Bye." David said, hanging up.** **"Louis wants me to pick up Lynn from detention. Do you want to come with?" **

"**No, I'll just sleep here." Alex said.**

"**Alright, I'll be back in a little bit." David said, smiling at Alex as he left. **

**He would soon regret leaving her there by herself, because as soon as he left the house, and walked up the street, Dean stepped out from the shadows, and walked up to the door. He found it slightly ajar, and he entered, to see a sleeping Alex on the couch. When she looked up, he covered her mouth, to prevent her from screaming.**

"**What's the matter? Didn't think that I would find you?" Dean said sinisterly. "Maybe I need to teach you a lesson, huh?"**

**Alex tried to squirm free of his grasp, but she couldn't. She soon found herself being dragged to the open bedroom, hoping that David would soon arrive...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**David was walking back, with Lynn close behind him, but as soon as he reached a few minutes from his house, his Jagan eye began to flash.**

"**What's wrong?" Lynn asked, concerned.**

"**Alex is in trouble." David said. Without warning, he broke out into a dead sprint. Lynn tried her best to keep up with him. He knew that whatever was happening, Dean was behind it, and he was going to tear him limb from limb if he had laid a single hand on her.**

**AN: What's going to happen? Read and find out!!! **


	8. Rise Against

**AN: Dean is attacking the girl that David holds dear. Will he arrive?**

**Chapter Eight:** **Rise Against**

**David stopped short of his front door when he saw to his absolute horror, the front door was completely kicked in. David slowly made his way inside, calmly walking inside and through the eerily silent house. David used his jagan, and soon enough, he picked up something.**

"_**Dean, please! You don't have to do this!" Alex cried.**_

"_**Yes, I do!" Dean hissed back. "I am going to teach you not to fool around on me!"**_

**David ran towards his room, and kicked open his front door. He saw Dean standing over a cowering Alex. Dean looked at him like he had saw a ghost, well, mostly because his headband was gone, and his Jagan was exposed.**

"**What are you?" Dean asked, still eying his Jagan eye.**

"**Your executioner." David hissed. David began walking towards Dean who stood rotted to the spot, fear had taken over his body. David reached out and grabbed Dean by his throat, while he had Dean in that stranglehold, David stole a glimpse of Alex, and the vision of her being in a broken state flooded back to him. He wanted to snap his neck, but Alex being there held him back from doing so. David gave him some words for him to think about.**

"**Let me make this very clear for you." David said in a whisper. "The only reason that you are leaving here alive today is because I care too much for Alex to put her through something like that. If you so much as come into contact with her again, any way at all, you WILL regret it." David let Dean down with a loud thump. Dean scrambled outside, and away from the residence. In an instant, David was** **at Alex's side.**

"**Alex? It's alright, he's gone. He won't bother you again." David said in a sweet, hushed voice. David saw some tears coming down both sides of her face. In an attempt to calm her down, he calmly scooped her up, and sat on his bed, with her still in his arms. Alex snuggled up against him, and fell asleep.**

"**That's right, just sleep." David whispered. "I'm here. Everything is alright, and I won't let anything happen to you."**

"**Is everything alright?" Lynn said, poking her head into the room. She saw Alex cradled with her head against David's chest, and smiled calmly.**

"**Yeah, everything's cool." David whispered. David just sat there with Alex cradled to his body. Before David knew it, he was sound asleep too.**

**AN: Final Chapter Next! R&R!**


	9. Back Together Again

**AN: This wraps things up, and we get a sweet, fluffy (whatever that means) ending. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: Back Together Again**

**Justin and Max arrived at David's house at the request of Lynn. She told them that Dean almost attacked Alex, but David scared him so bad, that he won't be a problem anymore. That made Justin smile and be relieved that his sister won't be hurting any more. **

"**So, where is she now?" Justin asked.**

"**In David's room, sleep." Lynn said. She took a seat on the couch, and place her hands behind her head. "This is finally over." **

"**So, do you think they are going to get back together?" Justin asked Lynn. Lynn didn't say a word. She just motioned for Justin to follow her as she went into David's room. There he saw Alex being cradled by a sleeping David. Justin smiled as he realized that she truly found the one she was supposed to be with. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**David sat on the roof of an adjoining rooftop, using his Jagan eye to carefully watch Alex walk home from school. After everything that has happened to her, she made a great recovery. She was just as cheerful, and as sweet as she ever was. True to his word, Dean pretty much steered clear of Alex. Which was good for him, because he knew that David could end his life at any given moment. **

**When David saw Alex walking alone, David jumped down, and joined her on her walk home.**

"**Hey beautiful. Where are you heading?" David asked as they walked beside each other.**

"**Home. Are you coming with?" Alex said smiling sweetly at him. **

"**Sure." David responded. Her arm latched onto his, and they continued to walk home. Before they got to her home, Aleex stopped suddenly.**

"**What's wrong?" David asked.**

"**Before I go home, there's something I need to do first." Alex said.**

"**What might that be?" David asked. Before he knew it, Alex was staring him in the face.**

"**This." Alex said. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. David staggered back, kind of shocked that she had just did that. Alex let out a small chuckle. She latched onto his arm, and they continued to walk. **

"**David, I love you." Alex said softly.**

"**I love you too, Alex." David said as they walked back towards Waverly Place. David was really glad that Alex was his girlfriend again. He couldn't be happier, and neither could Alex.**

**THE END**


End file.
